heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Veren, King Reagent
Appearence a regal man of 39 his silvering blond hair and trim beard highlight the stony angles of his face. His green eyes have not dulled nor lost their keeness. He stands 6'2” with proud strides and shoulder held high. He wears red and white royal robes over platemale, undecorated. On his head rests the crown circlet of his kingdom. Weapons/Abilities He carries the shortsword twin of Alren, a bloodred crystal shortsword with a silver handguard. The blade cuts through armor like the air, the strange material acting like it recieves no resistance from any object. He is a better swordsman than his brother and the best in any of the known kingdoms. Attitude Much like his brother he noble and proud, as well as caring. He is also more youthful and joyous, enjoying life while he has the fleeting gift. “I wont wait for heaven, I will live my life here on earth instead.” Bio. As a young man Veren like his brother was pedigreed to rule, trained to lead, and raised with the honor of the sword. When his father was dying from age Veren began to study even harder, knowing that Alren would need him as his hand. Soon the king died and Prince Alren became the new king. He was in every way his father's son and lead with faith and kindness, supported with iron and fire. Years passed and Alren set out on a quest, leaving his younger brother Veren as his kingshand to keep the peace and prosperity of the lands. Veren spent years as the Hand, and in this time the kingdom prosperred. He led campaigns to defend the borders and allie kingdoms, forging alliences and unions. Upon ALren's return he made Veren, who had become a fine leader, the King Reagent and High General; passing the royal crown to him. Alren had a simple circlet forged of a strange silver metal he brought with him and had the stone he quested for set in it. Veren would lead as Reagent and Alren would stand on equal footing as the True King. A war had been raging for years and soon found its way into Veren and Alren's kingdom, so they took up the call of swords and gathered their army. As they clashed with the invaders in many battles their skill was noted by a stranger, a stranger who came forward before the final battle. “Your Highness's skills are remarkable, but you shall need power to win the upcoming battle for the lord of this army rides to meet you. He is an unbeatable swordsman with a sword of dark origins, but I was the smith and can forge a Greatsword to rival it.” Alren looked at this strange smith clad in heavy robes and only said. “forge a bastard sword and a shortsword, from the material of the greatsword you propose. I stand with my brother till the end.” The smith bowed and almost oozed away, returning a day later carrying two bundles. Veren knew the shorter blade was for him, for he preferred the manuverability and simplicity of the shortswords. The smaller one was presented to the King Reagent, a beutifully crafted red crystal shortsword gleaming in Veren's eyes. The Smith then presented the larger bundle, a Bastard sword perfetly scaled from the shortsword, the only difference being gold and blue instead of red and silver. “May these serve your Lordships well.” Veren nodded as he looked over his sword, his brother Alren looking more lordly than ever with his blade. The next day a fierce battle was fought and more of Alren's army was lost than any previous. He stepped forward Veren at his side and challenged the Lord in front of him. The darkness around them seemed to bloom from this vile lord, his black armor decorated with the fresh blood of the men he had slain. “Brother, if I fall you must protect the kingdom.” Alren said as he stepped toward his foe. Veren knew Alren had no hope and prayed silently for his soul. Their blades clashed for what seemed hours but was only minutes before the lord cut Alren down. Veren stepped forward and challenged the lord, knowing Alren had fatigued him. “You will pay for felling Alren!” They clashed as well, lasting shorter before the lord kneeled wounded before Veren, who executed him with his brothers sword. “His blade weakened you, and so his blade ends you. Veren returned with what remained of the lands army, carrying Alren's sword with a heavy heart. Veren held a funeral and laid the blade of his brother alongside each of the previous king's blades. In their land if a king fell he would remain to sheapherd all the fallen from that battle. Soon a strenge man entered the throneroom. he stood before Veren and explained why he still stood, for it was Alren. Veren laughed and steped from the throne, hugging his brother lovingly. “Of course, dads dumb story was true.” Alren was then hailed as the Hero King and the Eternal King, and Veren wondered just what all that gem could do for his brother and the kingdom. Since that day years have passed and Veren still stands as Reagent, Alren at his side as the Eternal King. Their twin swords at their sides and their minds always on the Bright future of their realm. Category:Varogons characters